growing up in Quantico
by ashlovesCM
Summary: Reid only found out a short time ago that the case he was investigating of abducted girls involved his big sister. Now that he's moved the same sister with her two children to Quantico how will they all cope? *follow on from Reid's big sister but you don't need to read it to understand*
1. Reid's surprise

"Hey Spencer" Desiree said after she pressed the answer button on her cell phone and pressed it to her ear.

"Hey Des, I'm outside" He said as he leant against his car door. Morgan, Garcia, Emily and JJ were hopping out of the car as he talked.

"Are you coming in then?" Desiree said with a small smile as she peered out the window to see him standing at the end of the path with the other four gathering round the back.

"In a minute, I've got a surprise for you. Could you bring Spencer and Anna out here?" Reid asked, returning Desiree's smile as he said it.

"Sure…" Reid could hear the confusion in her voice as she called her kids and they raced down the stairs. "Uncle Spencer's got a surprise for us" She said, adding excitement to her tone of voice as she hung up the phone and opened the front door.

Spencer mirrored his mom's confused look while Anna's face broke into innocent excitement as she ran to her uncle. "What's going on?" He called to his uncle with a confused half smile as his eyes caught on the other team members.

"Come and see" Reid said with a mischievous smile as he motioned them toward the back of his car. Desiree gave him a smile that wasn't dissimilar to Spencer's as she followed her brother and the two kids round the car.

"Oh my God!" She said with a big grin as she saw Anna and Spencer on their knees petting a Labrador puppy with creamy- white fur. "Where did you find him?" She said as she gently stroked the puppy.

"Morgan's friend breeds Labradors" He said with a half smile, motioning toward Morgan who was standing behind him with a grin on his face. Reid's main reason for getting the dog was for protection but he knew they'd like him which was always a good thing.

"What do you say guys?" Desiree said to Anna and Spencer, who was now holding the puppy in his arms.

"Thanks" They answered in unison, big grins on their faces as they strolled back to the house with Garcia, JJ, Emily and Morgan close behind them. Reid pulled open one of the doors, picked up a brown box, full of the puppy's stuff, and followed Desiree into the living room.

"He's up to date with all his vaccinations so you won't have to worry about that" He explained as he sat down on the sofa next to his sister, his gaze falling on his niece and nephew playing with the puppy on the floor. The other four profilers had disappeared into the kitchen. They'd spent a lot of time there over the past two weeks Desiree had lived in Quantico and they thought of it almost like a second home, as well as Desiree and her children as an extended part of their family.

"You didn't have to do all this for us" Desiree said with a soft smile gracing her lips.

"It's no trouble, Morgan already knew the guy so-" Reid began but Desiree cut him off.

"I mean all of this, Spence. You found us a home and schools for the kids. You did practically everything" She said as his cheeks took a tint of pink.

"I missed out on a lot of time I should have spent with you guys… I just wanna make it up to you" He explained slowly.

"You already have" She said quietly and watched him hide behind a few strands of hair that fell onto his face for a few seconds with a fond smile playing on her lips. Her smile changed to a simple warm one as she glanced over at her kids and the four missing people returned to the living room. "Have you guys thought of a name for him yet?"

Spencer frowned, softly bit his lip and looked thoughtfully at the puppy that had his paws on his sister's chest and was gently licking her cheeks which made the girl grin even more. "Maybe Max?" He said and gently stroked the puppy's head.

"I like Sonny" Anna said with a big grin as the puppy excitedly bounced around Spencer.

"Sonny's a _girl's_ name" Spencer said and laughed a little at his sister who pouted at the rejection on her name suggestion.

"What d'you think of Romeo? He looks like a little heartbreaker to me" Garcia added the name into the growing list.

Soon the room's noise level had doubled and they were hurriedly calling out names which Reid was scribbling down as fast as he could. "What about Bear?" Morgan called which earned him a playful nudge from Garcia.

"You can't call him Bear! He's too tiny" She said as she scruffed up the fur on the puppy's head.

"If you want a guard dog you gotta give him a meaty name, ain't that right Em" Morgan said with a little laugh as he turned to her for support.

There was a pause as everyone glanced to Emily for her decision. "I gotta agree with Morgan on this one" She said slowly which gained her loud boos from everyone except Morgan who was loudly cheering. "Hey, all I'm saying is no burglar is gonna be afraid of a dog called Angel" She said, held her hands up defensively and shrugged.

"You getting all of these, pretty boy" Morgan asked as he turned round to him and flashed a smile. Reid gave a little sigh and smiled as he scribbled down the last name and held the piece of paper up. "Looks like we got our list ladies and gentleman!" Morgan called as Reid glanced over the list.

Reid took a deep breath as he glanced over the long list then began reading them out. "Max, Romeo, Oscar, Charlie, Bo, Rocky, Cooper, Kota, Brody, Blaze, Scooby, Zeus, Apollo, Comet, Alec and Bear" Reid read out then sucked in a breath once all the words were out.

"I wanna call him Sonny!" Anna called and crossed her arms, putting on another angry face.

"We aren't calling him Sonny" Spencer said and playfully nudged her. Her face remained angry so his expression softened. "What about Comet? You like that name too, right?" He said, his voice much softer the second time he spoke.

"I guess so" Anna replied quietly, still sulking slightly but her brief bad mood was quickly melting to show her sunny personality again.

"What d'you think guys?" Desiree asked and looked up at the rest of the group. "Comet?"

"_Really_ cute" Garcia said with a big smile as the puppy raced around the room from one person to the other.

"Definitely a yes from me" JJ said with a smile. Morgan nodded and patted the dogs back as he tore past him toward Reid.

"Hey Comet" Reid said and gently stroked the puppy's head as it attempted to crawl onto his lap. "There you go" He whispered to the puppy as he gently brought the puppy onto the sofa, between him and Desiree, and gently petted his head. JJ suddenly pulled her ringing phone from her pocket, answered and walked out of the room to continue the conversation.

The remaining profilers exchanged looks. They knew that, from JJ's expression when she answered the phone, it was Hotch that was calling and he very rarely called if it wasn't about a case. Desiree knew something was happening from the looks the other adults were giving each other but she couldn't work out what so she turned her attention to the kids. "You gotta walk Comet every day, ok?" She said with a soft smile.

"Sure. We can do it after school" Spencer said as the puppy waddled off of the sofa and toward him.

"Sorry guys" JJ said as she popped her head round the door with a disappointed look. "We've got a case"

"Where?" Spencer asked excitedly, not understanding the team's disappointment.

"Uh, Texas" She read off her phone then looked up. "Hotch thinks it's a bad one… We gotta be on the plane within the next two hours" She said with a slight grimace.

"Can I come?" Spencer asked as the profilers stood and got ready to leave.

"You'd be bored of it all before we even got off the plane" Morgan said with a small laugh as he, Garcia, JJ and Emily walked to the door.

"I'll call you from the jet" Reid said softly as Desiree pulled him into tight hug and Anna tugged at his hand for a hug of her own. He kneeled down to Anna's level and gently hugged her before standing and walking to Spencer. "I'll be back soon" He said as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

"School doesn't start for another _two weeks_. I could come and just see what you do-" Spencer began but his mom cut him off.

"Come on Spencer, that's enough" Desiree said as she took Anna's hand and led her upstairs to put her to bed.

"It's not that I don't want to take you… I would love to but I'm just not aloud" Reid said softly as he attempted to look Spencer in the eye. "When I get back I'll take you to the BAU again and you can hang out with the team" Reid offered.

Spencer slowly looked up and gave him a small smile that hinted at his sadness from his uncle leaving. "Comet will be huge by time you get back" He said as the puppy nibbled at his fingers.

"I won't be gone _that_ long" Reid said and they both shared a laugh.

"Hey, pretty boy! We gotta go!" Morgan called from the car.

"You better go" Spencer said quietly and motioned towards the door.

"Yeah… I'll see you soon" Reid said softly as he went to leave. He stopped for a moment, turned and with a small smile on his face said "JJ will miss you" and winked.

**Woo! Part two! I wasn't expecting it to take as long as it did to write the follow up but I had really bad writer's block and for a while I wasn't sure if I'd ever get round to writing part two. So I decided just to take a small break from working on this story. I drafted up a couple of other ideas, I had a CM marathon then took some good advice from Garcia and looked at some pictures of baby pandas. And this is the end product! I hope you guys like it; I wanna do more stuff with Spencer and Reid and possibly a blossoming romance between Morgan and Desiree. Be sure to review if you have time, it means the world to me when you do! :)**


	2. a plane ride home

"Hello?" Desiree asked and pushed the phone to her ear, not bothering to check the caller ID as Comet crazily bounced round her legs.

"Des? It's me, Spencer. Is everything ok?" Reid asked as he sat up a little on the jet, concern hinted in his voice and facial expression.

"Yeah" Desiree said with a small laugh at his concern. "Comet's waiting for Spencer to come home and walk him" She explained and sat down on the edge of the sofa, the puppy jumping up next to her as she did so.

"He's still walking him every day, right?" Reid asked and relaxed a bit in his chair.

"Yeah, he even takes Anna with him" She said with a small laugh and stroked Comet's head. She paused for a moment as the smile slowly faded. "They've really missed you"

"Well, I'm coming back now" He said and tried to keep up the smile even though his sister couldn't see it.

"Really?" She asked, a grin sneaking onto her face.

"Mom? I'm home!" Spencer called as he closed the front door and Anna ran ahead into the kitchen.

"Oh, just a sec" Desiree quickly rushed down the line then covered the phone's speaker with her hand. "Comet's waiting for you" She called to Spencer then uncovered the phone's speaker. "The kids are home" She stated. "When are you gonna be here?"

"We land within a couple of hours; do you want me to come over tonight or tomorrow morning?"

"Tonight's fine" Desiree answered as Spencer walked in and gave her a confused look.

"Who's that?" Spencer asked and pointed to the phone.

"Your uncle" Desiree stated and tried to continue the conversation but her eager son stopped her again.

"Anna! Spencer's on the phone!" Spencer called to his sister. "Can you put him on loudspeaker?" He asked as Anna ran to the living room.

"Guys, he's on the plane; this call is probably costing him a bomb. You'll see him in a couple of hours anyway" Desiree said, Reid listening to the family's conversation with a wide smile.

"But that's _ages_ away" Anna complained and pouted at her mom.

"Just a couple of minutes?" Spencer begged and gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Desiree paused for a moment then shook her head and waved a hand at them. "Go walk Comet, he's been waiting for you to get home" She said dismissively. Anna and Spencer whined a little then took Comet's leash and called him out into the hallway. "Sorry about that" Desiree said apologetically as she pressed the phone back to her ear.

"Don't be" Reid said with a soft smile. "Hey, um, I think Morgan wants to talk to you" Reid added with a confused look as Morgan motioned to him then pulled a face. He slowly passed over the phone and glanced over to Emily who was smiling widely at Morgan.

"Hey" Morgan said softly, he'd only wanted Reid to mention him but now he had to think of something quickly. His cheeks were tinted the lightest shade of pink, was he blushing? Was Derek Morgan _really_ blushing? "Yeah… I, uh… Really?" His face relaxed a little as he got deeper into conversation, both he and Desiree letting out a little laugh now and then. "Yeah, I know the place…" His face painted a picture of confusion for a moment then it showed the biggest grin it had managed since they'd left on the case. "So, Saturday? Yeah, that's great… 7:30? Got it… Alright… Bye" He said softly then passed the phone over to Reid, a dumb smile playing on his lips.

"Hey again" Desiree said down the line, the same smile playing on her own lips. "So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, see you then" Reid assured her then hung up, glancing back over to Morgan with another confused look. "What was that about?" He asked and flicked his eyes to the phone to indicate what he was talking about.

"Nothing" Morgan said quietly as he tried his best to hide the smile. The team's eyes all fell on him and he realised how his body language was telling a different story. "It's nothing!" He said, raising his voice a tiny bit without meaning to. Reid raised an eyebrow and JJ tried her best to stifle a laugh. "She wanted Reid to have some time with the kids and she was wondering about the Italian restaurant on Phidely Street" Morgan explained innocently.

"So you just volunteered to take her out on a Saturday night?" Emily asked with a smile playing on her lips.

"As friends" Morgan stated as he tried, and failed, to keep eye contact.

"As friends" Emily repeated then nodded. "Sure" She added sarcastically then glanced over at JJ and they both smiled even more.

"Wait, are you guys going on a date?" Reid suddenly asked as he caught up to what the other team members had already worked out.

Morgan cleared his throat as he thought of a witty remark that they expected him to make. "You really are the worst profilers if you don't think two people can't go out together without there being something more" He said with a half laugh.

"That's not an answer" Rossi chimed in.

"He's right you know" Hotch said with a rare smile as he looked up from the file in his hand.

"I'm tired" Morgan sighed as he turned toward the window and away from the group.

"He's avoiding the question" JJ added gleefully.

Morgan tried to think of a response but knew they'd only pick it apart and find what he was attempting to hide so he chose to remain silent.

"Looks like you're gonna be competing for Desiree's attention, Reid" Emily said with a grin as she glanced from the slightly dazed Reid to the sulking Morgan.

"With Morgan?" Reid asked, this whole conversation was confusing him.

"You are _so_ clueless" JJ said with a laugh as Reid glanced to all of the team members for an answer.

"Can we just play cards? I understand cards…" Reid murmured and pulled a deck of cards out of his pocket. Emily slowly nodded and Reid dealt the cards out, they both knew the outcome but Emily still liked competing against him. After three more hours of flying the plane finally landed and the team hopped into their cars, Reid choosing to drive straight to Desiree's home.

**First off i've gotta say a HUGE thank you to my tech god James. Without him i doubt i'd be posting for at least a couple of months. James had a look at the laptop and the screen is in a pretty bad way but luckily he managed to transfer all of the chapters onto a memory stick. Uploading is still gonna be a little slow as i'm borrowing my friend, Zoe's, laptop to write and upload and i can't always get round to her house. It'll take a couple of days, at least, just to write up the next chapter but i've got one on hold so i should post something in a couple of days. Thank you all for your support, especially to those who actually went back to read the first one so they could read this! It means so much that you didn't just pick a different story! Thanks again and i hope you like the chapter! :)**


	3. high school bullies

***Warning! There's some swearing and violence in this chapter, not a lot but I thought I'd warn you.

"Oi, Reid!" A teenage jock called as he followed Spencer down the street from the school. Desiree had decided to on a fresh start so she and her kids had changed their names from Davis to Reid… It never really was their name anyway. Spencer and Anna had thought it quite cool to get a new identity but they were both now struggling to adjust to their new surname. "Oi! I'm talking to you!" The jock shouted again, now joined by more of his friends his arrogance was growing. Spencer kept walking, his earphones blaring loud music and blocking out all other sounds.

"Oi, freak! He's talking to you!" Another jock yelled as they got closer, they were getting angrier for every second they were ignored. As they finally met his side Spencer noticed the shadow, turned to see them moving their lips but no sounding coming out so took one of the earphones out.

"Sorry, I had my-" Spencer began to explain but their steely expressions told him to shut his mouth.

"What d'you think you're doing here?" The first jock snarled.

"I'm walking home" Spencer said with a laugh escaping his lips despite how hard he tried to hold it in, were these guys really as dumb as they looked?

The second jock glanced over to the first, seeing the anger building in his eyes as Spencer antagonised him without meaning to. "What are you doing in this _town_" The first jock growled.

"Technically Quantico is a city, not a-" Spencer began but a harsh shove sending him backwards into a brick wall stopped him from continuing. He'd had bullies back in his old school but that was when he had reliable friends. Back then he could say something like that and his friends would be there to back him up, now he was on his own.

"Nate-" The second jock warned the first, he was looking round like he was expecting a teacher to stumble upon them any moment.

"You think you're so cool just because you come from Vegas, huh? Well, round here we don't take kindly _freaks_ so maybe you should just piss off back home" The bully, apparently named Nate, warned as he gripped Spencer's shirt tightly.

"I'm on my way home now-" He began with a sarcastic smile he tried to hide but the bully slamming Spencer's head against the wall brought his sentence to an abrupt end. I really should just shut my mouth, he thought to himself.

"Back to Vegas, you prick!" The jock shouted into his face. He quickly pulled his fist back then slammed it into Spencer's face, splitting his lip as he did so.

Spencer's hand immediately shot up to his face and he ran a finger over the cut, blood reaching toward the surface almost immediately. Nate grinned sickly at the sight of blood then pulled his fist back to deal another punch. Spencer instinctively pushed himself into the wall as much as he could and scrunched his eyes closed, expecting the pain any moment. But it never came.

Nate slowly twisted his head round in rage as his hand was gripped tightly. He was ready to take on anyone who was about to stop him doing what he wanted until he saw a tall muscular man standing over him, looking down on him with a disapproving smile.

"How about you run along now" Morgan said in a sickly sweet tone and flicked his eyes down to the gun holstered to his hip. Nate's anger quickly slipped from his face, replaced by fear and a pale white colour. They tried to play it cool but the bullies couldn't get away from him fast enough.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer said with an edge of spite as he wiped the blood on the back of his hand and sighed as he saw just how much blood there was; his mom was gonna flip.

"Reid and I were gonna pick you up and take you and Anna for ice cream" Morgan replied simply as he walked over to Reid who was watching them, he'd wanted to approach the bullies himself but Morgan had decided that he would be a little more intimidating than the younger man.

"I'm not a kid" Spencer said sourly then took the tissue Reid offered him to wipe the blood away.

"Well, it's lucky we were here" Morgan said with a little laugh as they walked down the street.

Spencer stopped dead in his tracks and glared at him. "I don't need your help" He said sharply then continued walking ahead of them.

Reid paused for a moment as they reached a fork in the road, Spencer was already ahead of them walking quickly but Reid knew the other path led to Anna's school. "Don't worry, I'll take him home" Morgan said quietly then followed Spencer up the road, being sure to stay a few paces behind until they turned down the final road.

"So d'you wanna tell me what that was about back there" Morgan asked as he closed the gap and walked closely to Spencer.

"Nothing" Spencer replied quietly, keeping his head down and avoiding eye contact with Morgan.

"It didn't look like nothing" Morgan said honestly.

"Just leave me _alone_" He said as he increased his speed. But Morgan wasn't about to drop this though and quickly increased his own walking speed so he was right next to the teenager again.

"I can't, Spencer. What do you think would have happened to you if Reid and I hadn't have been there?" Morgan asked, gently reaching out for Spencer's arm so they could talk before they were home.

"Why do you even care" Spencer spat and finally made eye contact with Morgan, glaring up at him with a mix of anger and hatred.

"I don' know why, I just know that i do. I wanna look out for you" Morgan said softly, he could see a part of himself in Spencer but he'd never say it.

"I don't need you to" Spencer insisted and pulled his arm free of Morgan's grip.

"So you _really_ think you could have handled those kids back there on your own? No offense kid but you aren't the most intimidating of people" Morgan said with a gentle laugh, he always made jokes like that with Reid so he hadn't thought Spencer would take offense.

"Just because I'm not a dumb bag of meat with a gun glued to my side doesn't mean i can't handle myself" Spencer spat.

Morgan stopped his laugh abruptly and looked down at Spencer in shock, what was this kid's problem? "Look, i don't know what i've done to annoy you but i don't wanna fight with you, ok?" Morgan explained, choosing his words carefully as he spoke.

"Don't know what you've done? You're trying to replace my dad!" Spencer shouted, finally letting out what he'd been hiding since Morgan and his mom had gone on their date last Saturday.

"What? Of course i'm not, Spencer! Jesus..." Morgan took a step back and rubbed his head in a confused way. "Is that what this is all about?" He asked and looked up at Spencer who was looking down at his shoes. "I like your mom, ok? I'm not gonna lie to you, i like her. But i'd never try and replace your dad. I promise" Morgan said softly and searched to make eye contact with Spencer.

Spencer hesitated for a moment then slowly lifted his head nervously and warily nodded, he was sure he'd regret it. "Mom's gonna flip when she sees this" He said quietly to lighten the mood as he wiped some of the fresh blood off his lip and onto the back of his hand. They began walking along the road again, getting closer to the house with every step.

"I'll talk to her" Morgan stated then paused his talking ad glanced over at Spencer. "If you want?" He asked, he was suddenly a lot more conscious of letting Spencer make his own decisions.

Spencer glanced over, smiled a shy thank you for considering him and nodded in agreement.

"I could teach you some boxing techniques too, if you'd like it. I tried with Reid but he wasn't exactly what you'd call enthusiastic about it" Morgan said with a small laugh that spread to Spencer. "I'm sure if you got into it he'd try it out again... maybe you could be sparring partners?" Morgan said with another, louder, laugh with a big grin and a playful punch to Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer grinned widely and pushed a few strands of hair out of his face. "He'd probably hit me with one of his books!" He said, a laugh slipping through his voice as their conversation quietly echoed down the long road and they continued their walk home.

**Chapter three! I was a little unsure on whether to go with the bullying storyline because i'd feel really bad if i didn't handle and write the issue as best as i could. I know it sounds stupid for it just being a fanfic but i sort of feel like if i'm gonna take on a serious storyline i don't want it to be something i do just to gain reviews, i wanna do it so it gives something to the story and let everyone deal with it how they would to fit their character. I've already made hints of Spencer not being the most trusting of people when he met Reid and i think that it came out even more with Morgan but i don't want to completely block out Morgan from Spencer's life either. **

**So what do you think? Do you like the tension between Morgan and Spencer? Do you want it to go on a little longer? And what about the bullying thing with Spencer? Maybe him and Reid having a talk about it? I kind of depend on your reviews as general support and a way to bounce ideas around and find the best storylines. Thanks a bunch and **_**please**_** review if you've got time, even if it's just a couple of words! :)**


	4. a meeting in the library

Desiree slightly leant against the kitchen counter, in her new friend's house, with a coffee cup in one hand. She took a sip and let the hot caffeine sink in. "Anna won't stop bugging me to paint her room" She explained to Jenna who was washing up the spoons she'd used to make their coffees.

"Sophie asked for almost a year before i gave in" Jenna agreed as she dried her hands on a dish cloth and turned to Desiree. "Scott and I aren't the most artistic of people so it cost a bomb just to hire a guy to do it for us!" She continued as she led the way to her living room. "we've told her she can't get it repainted until she turns ten but Scott's such a sucker for her puppy dog eyes i've got a feeling the decorator is gonna be back here before long" She added with a laugh as they sat down on the sofa.

"The move was expensive enough even with my brother's help but now Spencer wants a new skateboard, Anna wants her room painted along with a million other things" She explained and exhaled heavily.

"You know, if you ever just want some time to yourself my door's always open" Jenna said softly, she could remember moving here when her children were young and it had felt like hell, she couldn't imagine what it was like having to deal with older kids trying to adjust. "Sophie and Anna seem to be getting on and Danny's got a spare skateboard... he could always take Spencer over to the skate park" She added with a cheery smile.

"I think once they've adjusted most of the trouble will settle down. Half the stuff Anna's asking for is probably just to fit in with her new friends and Spencer... I don't know what's going on with him at the moment" Desiree said quietly and subconsciously shook her head in an attempt to free herself of the bad thoughts. "Did i tell you he came back with a split lip a couple of days ago?"

"Yeah, i asked Danny about it. He thinks it was some guys on the football team but he's not sure. Most kids try and keep clear of all that stuff... Half of the guys have parents who work for FBI so there's never any punishment for them" Jenna explained with a disapproving tone to her voice.

"It's ridiculous though! We never had any of this trouble back in Vegas even with its reputation. I move to a place swarming with cops and my son comes home dripping with blood... I just don't know what to do! Spencer's acting as if nothing's wrong, Derek says telling the school will make everything ten times worse and my brother just shies away whenever i try and talk about it with him" Desiree said hopelessly.

There was a short pause as Jenna thought of what she could say to brighten the conversation. "How'd the date go with Derek?" She finally asked with a cheery smile.

Desiree couldn't help but smile ad nod slightly. "It was good... I thought he was just gonna be another arrogant FBI guy but we talked about his beat cop days and... Well, it was nice" She explained with a soft smile. "_He_ was nice"

xxxxxxxxxx

"Come on, man! Don't tell me you aren't curious about him!" Morgan was leaning against one of the walls of Garcia's lair with an unconvinced Reid standing a few paces opposite him. Garcia was watching the argument, which had been going back and forth between them for a few minutes, with confusion. Morgan had wanted to look into Spencer and Anna's dad for the last two days and had come to Garcia to do that but Reid wasn't as eager to do so.

"Of course i'm curious but it's an invasion of their privacy and we should respect that when Desiree wants us to know she'll tell us" Reid said indignantly.

"Spencer has some serious daddy issues, Reid" Morgan began his reason to why they should do some research on the guy but Reid cut him off.

"Some would say I do too but that doesn't give you the right to look into _him_, does it? Why is it different for Spencer?" Reid asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Reid, I..." Morgan began but didn't finish as he tried to think of something to say. "Spencer protects his dad and is always ready to challenge anybody who might want to replace him. But Desiree hasn't mentioned him once in the whole time we've known her- no mysterious names or even a story he happened to feature in. It's like he doesn't exist in her mind. Spencer practically idolises him, but he doesn't mention him _at all _around his mom. And what about the fact there's no pictures of him? Something pretty bad must have happened if-" Morgan explained but was cut off by Reid barging past him.

"Don't profile my family" Reid growled as he stalked out of the room leaving a stunned Morgan and Garcia behind.

After a few seconds of silence Garcia cleared her throat which made Morgan's eyes shift from the empty door space to the tech queen's face. "So do you still want me to run checks or...?" She asked. She was definitely on Reid's side for this argument. She hated rooting through people's personal lives; she couldn't imagine doing that to family which Desiree and her kids was now considered as.

"No, it's fine" Morgan breathed out before he shifted forward and left the lair to look for Reid.

xxxxxxxxxx

Spencer's eyes were gliding over the text book in front of him while his mind slowly sorted through the information, it was times like these he wished he was as smart as his uncle. He heard a chair creak close to him but didn't bother looking up, it was uncommon for people to spend their study period in the school library after all. It was only when someone cleared their throat that he glanced up at the girl sitting opposite.

The girl smiled warmly at him and he couldn't help but return the gesture. She lifted up a book and pointed to the font cover that read 'biology level 4' then pulled a face which made Spencer struggle to stifle a laugh in the silent library. She quickly tore a piece of paper and scribbled something down on it, pushing away a few strands of her long brown hair that fell into her face as she did so, then passed it to Spencer.

'Hey, i'm Paige. I think we have biology together, right?' Spencer read in his mind, matching the girl's name and face to the girl he'd caught eyes with during class just the day before. Spencer looked up and nodded with a stupid grin on his face that made Paige smile even more.

She ripped another piece of paper of the sheet as quietly as she could then scribbled a new message and passed it over to him.

'Do you wanna get out of here and study together?' it read. Spencer hesitated then slowly looked up at Paige's sweet face, how could he pass up time with her for studying by himself? He smiled widely, nodded then closed his books and followed Paige out of the library.

**Chapter four! I tried to get a few different perspectives in this one so you get a little more variety than one character's perspective which i'll try and do for future chapters. I've also decided to run with the idea of Spencer being bullied so you should (hopefully) see some more of that in the next chapter. Please try and review if you have time, the favourites and follows mean so much and it really encourages me to write faster. Hope you liked the chapter! :)**


	5. one long walk home

***warning! There's some more violence and swearing in this chapter. Not a lot of swearing but quite a lot of violence so prepare yourself.

Paige tucked a few strands of her caramel coloured hair behind her ear and smiled shyly at Spencer. Here biology textbook was lying on the step between them and they both had an open book they were supposed to be making notes in on their laps. "I totally suck at biology" Page explained as she turned a page of the textbook. "Miss G tried to make me dissect a frog last month... i almost puked" She added with a grin.

Spencer hadn't stopped smiling since he'd seen her; there was something contagious about her smile that he couldn't stop infecting him. "I had to dissect a pig's heart once... it was pretty gross" Spencer grinned as Paige playfully punched his shoulder to make him stop talking about it. There was a small pause in the conversation when Spencer subconsciously ruffled some of his hair. It had been a habit of his that he often did so he couldn't work out why Paige's smile softened and her sea blue eyes shone even brighter at him.

They watched each other for a moment until Paige's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of one of her pockets. Spencer looked away shyly and internally kicked himself for thinking this girl might like him. She was _way_ too beautiful for a guy like me, he thought to himself. Paige sighed, her smile faltering as she read the text then roughly pushed the phone back into her pocket without replying to it.

"Who was that?" Spencer asked gently, his voice full of concern.

Paige smiled softly at his concern and slowly shook her head, a smile returning to her lips. "No one important" She answered. They shared another moment of looking each other before they were interrupted yet again; this time by then end of school bell. "I gotta go... but, um" Paige paused her conversation as they both stood and pushed the books into their bags; her face had an edge of confusion as she thought of how to word the sentence. "Do you wanna hang out over the weekend or something? Me and some friends sometimes hang out at the skate park off Spicer Street... you could come along if you want? I'm pretty crappy at skating but my brother is the next Tony Hawk or something" She explained with a smile as they started their walk away from the school.

"Yeah that, uh, that sounds great" Spencer smiled nervously as they paused on the path. Paige took a small step back and looked behind her.

"This is my stop" She said jokily and glanced back at Spencer. She lifted her foot to take a step back but she moved forward instead and closed the gap between the two teenagers. Spencer's eyes widened despite how much he told himself to relax, his mind was spinning round crazily as Paige slowly leant forward and laid a gentle kiss on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow" She said, her voice barely above a whisper, as she turned away from him and half skipped up the road.

Spencer couldn't hide the grin that consumed his face as he watched her walk away before he began his walk home. He was only a few streets from his house when he heard a shoe scuffing against concrete behind him and turned to see the same bullies from before following him. The guy responsible for the noise was shot a few looks before the group turned their attention back to Spencer.

"I thought I told you to go back home" Nate snarled as he emerged from the group and quickly closed the gap between the two of them.

Spencer, determined not to let his good mood be spoiled, smiled back at them and nonchalantly shrugged. One of the other bullies that Spencer recognised from before glanced over to Nate.

"You know, I've never seen a geek act so fucking retarded" Nate growled as he took a step closer and grabbed hold of Spencer's shirt and pulled him closer. "What were you doing with Paige" He asked and balled his hand into a fist.

"Just talking" Spencer pushed the words out of his mouth and tried desperately to control his speech enough so he wouldn't stutter, something he often did when he was in environments such as this one.

"It didn't look like just talking to me" Nate said with gritted teeth as he tried to control to anger. He moved his hand that was hanging by his waist up to the other hand and gripped Spencer's shirt even tighter. "I'm gonna ask you one more time"

"We were just t-talking, i s-swear" Spencer whimpered, internally cursing himself for letting his stutter slip.

"Stop lying!" Nate screamed into his face and gave Spencer a rough shake before turning and shoving him into the crowd of bullies. The bullies gratefully received him and began pushing him from one person to the other, making Spencer dizzy as the world around him spun. A wave of nausea slammed into him and he thought he might be sick. When he was pushed backwards but no hands received him he was grateful at first until he quickly realised he was falling. His head hit the concrete and for a few seconds it all went black, when his vision returned it was blurry and everything had an identical double. "I saw you kiss her" Nate growled as he knelt down by Spencer and lifted him up by his shirt. "Admit it"

Spencer tried to say something, to explain, but his breathing had become erratic and he couldn't focus his mind on anything for more than a few moments. Nate roughly shook him to gain his attention but even the sudden jolt of movement wouldn't stop Spencer's dazed and confused expression. A sudden burst of anger exploded inside Nate and he quickly stood and harshly kicked Spencer's side. "Admit it!" He shrieked to Spencer who was now sprawled out on the pavement.

The excitement quickly spread through the group and they gathered round Spencer, all trying to get close to him so they could lay a quick kick to his side. Nate was furious as he kicked Spencer again and again, adrenaline running through his bloodstream as the other bullies joined in or egged him on.

After a few minutes of the frenzied attack Nate's friend grabbed his arm and pulled him away. Nate's attention was quickly torn away and he looked to his friend with eyes full of rage. "He deserves this, Kyle! They all do!" Nate screamed as Kyle attempted to drag him away. Once Nate had been taken from the group they all suddenly turned to look for him, suddenly aware of what they were doing.

"Come on, Nate" Spencer could just make out Kyle saying as the group ran away from him. The bullies ran for a few streets then slowed their speed and stumbled away from the scene of their crime.

Spencer attempted to sit up then decided against it from the sharp pain in his side and rested his head on the concrete for a few minutes until he had steadied his breathing. He tried again to sit up and pushed though the pain until he was finally able to stand on shaky legs. He attempted to brush the dirt and dust from the road off of his clothes but the pain from touching his side told him not to so he stumbled down the road and back home.

He carefully creaked open the front door and peered inside to make sure his mom wasn't there before sliding inside and roughly closing the door. "Spence? That you?" His mom called from the living room.

Spencer paused for a moment. "Yeah... I, um... I've got some homework to do. Can I walk Comet later?" He asked slowly, thinking through every word, as he took a step towards the stairs.

"Yeah that's fine" Desiree replied and returned her attention back to the text she was writing to Morgan. Spencer let out a breath, he didn't realise he was holding, from relief and carefully walked up the stairs. He was trying to be as quiet as possible but Anna still heard him and came barrelling out of her room with a big grin on her face.

"Mommy says me an-" Anna began until she saw the cuts and scratches on Spencer's bare skin, the arm that was clutched to his most injured side and the limp he was sporting. "What's wrong?" She asked with an innocent, but worried, look written across her face.

"Nothing I just..." Spencer began then pushed a smile onto his face to comfort Anna. "I fell over" He explained softly.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, her big blue eyes watching Spencer's every movement.

"No just... just don't tell mom, ok?" He said and shifted his weight from one aching leg to the other. Anna watched him for a moment longer then slowly nodded. "What were you saying about Mommy before?" Spencer asked as he placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and guided them both into his room.

"Me and Sophie are having a sleepover at her house tomorrow" Anna explained excitedly as Spencer carefully placed himself onto his bed, wincing as he twisted his side round to lie down.

"Really? Cool!" Spencer said with fake enthusiasm for his little sister, trying his best to ignore the pain as she told him more about it.

"Yeah, and Daisy's coming too! And Sophie says we're gonna have pizza _and_ ice cream-" Anna continued to explain with a big grin but Spencer's mind had drifted from their conversation. He added a few nods and smiles in whenever his mind resurfaced but he couldn't focus his mind enough to understand what she was talking about.

Was Paige in on it? Had she only kissed him so they would see? And why was Nate so protective over her? She was probably his girlfriend, he thought to himself. Why else would someone like her hang out with someone like me if it wasn't to give those guys a reason to beat me up? Uncle Spencer would have known what to do in that situation, even if he wasn't the fighting type. Morgan would have definitely known what to do. Even if they were outnumbered they wouldn't have just taken it like I did. They would have tried to fight back, tried to stop them. I'm too stupid to fight back, he thought to himself.

"Spence? Anyone home?" Anna asked with a little laugh slipping through her voice as she waved a hand in front of his face to snap him out of his imagination. "Did you hear what i said?" She asked, this time a little more concerned, as she sat forward on the chair opposite his bed.

"Yeah... I, uh... I'm just tired" Spencer finally said as he tried to focus his mind. "Why don't you help mom with dinner" He added gently. Anna hesitated a moment then nodded and skipped out of his room, leaving Spencer alone with a splitting headache and too many thoughts to process.

**Chapter five! When i was proof reading this i couldn't help but notice the resemblance between Reid and Spencer being bullied which was a complete accident but i'll definitely be exploring that in the next couple of chapters. I also noticed that Anna is barely in any of the chapters and when she is she doesn't say much and is just a generic seven year old. Do you guys wanna see more of her? When i added her to the story i thought of her as the little girl Reid would spoil rotten but i think in between Spencer being bullied and the potential romance between Morgan and Desiree she kind of got lost. There also hasn't been too much of interaction between the team and Des and the kids. Would that be something you'd wanna read? It's only chapter five so there's no rush to get all of that out there (Reid didn't even know about Desiree in chapter five of Reid's big sister!) but i wanna write what you wanna read and not just guess and hope i get it right. Anyway, i hope you liked the chapter! :)**


	6. boxing practise

"Hey kiddo" Morgan said with a grin as he pushed open Spencer's bedroom door and lent on the door frame. "Ready for practise?"

Spencer mumbled something under his breath and slowly lifted his head to look up at Morgan sleepily. The ache in his head was now joined by hunger pains; he had decided against going downstairs to eat the night before as he knew there would be too many questions to answer. "Yeah, just gimme a minute" He grumbled so, with a small nod, Morgan turned and left the room.

Spencer slowly slid out of bed, wincing when he twisted his side, and stood in front of his full length mirror. He observed a small dark bruise on his right cheek bone, a few scratches on his face and forearms and another split lip. Spencer slowly lifted his t shirt and revealed his stomach and chest which were littered with bruises with a large painful cluster on his left side.

He gently let go of the shirt and carefully manoeuvred himself around his room, so as not to aggravate his injuries, to find clothes. Once dressed he looked at the injuries to his face; he was wearing a long sleeved shirt so as to hide the cuts and bruises on his arms but what could he do to hide those? Make up? Spencer let out a soft laugh which he immediately regretted as a surge of pain, originating from his bruised stomach, spread through his body.

He knew make up definitely wouldn't cover up every mark and it would probably leave brown splodges across his skin which would draw even more unwanted attention.

He took a deep breath and walked out of his room, stopping at the stairs. He listened to the noise coming from downstairs and could hear his mom and sister discussing something in the kitchen. He took his chance and walked as fast as he could down the stairs and to the front door where Morgan was waiting.

"Spence! You need some breakfast!" Desiree called as she saw the back of her son pulling open the door.

Without turning around he quickly called "I'll grab something in town" Then walked out into the bright sunlight, leaving Morgan to close the door and follow him.

Morgan glanced over at him as he got into the driver's seat; Spencer was already waiting patiently in the front passenger seat. "I fell" Spencer lied when he saw the look Morgan had given him.

"Right" Morgan sighed and started the engine.

The gym, that was a favourite for cops to train in, was only a ten minute drive from Spencer's house so it wasn't long before Spencer and Morgan were standing opposite each other while Morgan strapped the boxing gloves onto Spencer's hands. "I just want you to make contact with the bag, okay?" Morgan said as he led Spencer to a reasonably new punch bag. Spencer gave him a doubting look so Morgan explained "You have to get the technique right before you throw your fists around. Get the technique right and you'll pack one hell of a punch" Morgan said and playfully nudged Spencer's arm which sent a bolt of pain up to his brain.

Morgan noted the wince but tried to ignore it and pointed to the bag. Spencer took a deep breath and tried his best to block out the pain and laid a couple of soft punches, using his right hand, onto the punch bag. "Alright, now try the left arm" Morgan said with a concerned look as he observed Spencer's body position.

The teen looked up at Morgan for a moment then back at the bag and began tentatively punching the bag with his left arm. The pain that seared through his body was immediately and unrelenting to the point Spencer was biting down as hard as he could on his split lip to avoid crying out in pain.

"Spencer, stop" Morgan said with a sigh as he realised he couldn't just ignore the pain the kid was in.

"I'm fine" Spencer said dismissively and increased the power he was putting into his punches despite the pain.

"You're gonna do yourself an injury if you keep this up" Morgan warned and laid a hand on Spencer's shoulder to tell him to stop.

"I said i'm fine" Spencer said through gritted teeth and punched the bag heavily with his left arm. As soon as Spencer had retracted his arm the pain spread through him like a lightning bolt. He gripped tightly to his side and bite down so hard on his lip that it began to bleed again. If it weren't for Morgan grabbing hold if him Spencer would have let himself drop onto the floor.

As the pain slowly ebbed away from Spencer's body he took a few deep breaths and Morgan carefully let him stand freely. Morgan let Spencer catch his breath before he gave him a hard look. "Lift up your shirt" The man demanded; if Spencer wanted this to be kept from his mom then he'd have to know how bad things were.

Spencer looked up at him pleadingly but Morgan refused to give in so the boy silently lifted his shirt with shaky hands. Morgan tried to hide his reaction but it was definitely difficult; the kid was covered in bruises. How the hell had this kid took a beating like that and not be lying in a hospital bed? "Let's get you something to eat" Morgan mumbled as he led Spencer away from the quiet gym to the cafe that sat next to the building they were currently in.

Spencer's appetite had gone by time the breakfast Morgan had ordered him arrived so he took a few deep sips of his white coffee and glanced nervously toward Morgan. "You're mad at me" Spencer mumbled, his voice barely above a whisper, as his eyes shifted round the room with a nervous edge.

"I'm mad at the kids that did this to you" Morgan corrected him. "Did any teachers see them do it?" He asked after a small pause.

Spencer slowly shook his head and ran his tongue over the fresh cuts on his bottom lip. "It was after school"

"Do you want me to pick you up next time?" Morgan asked and lifted his eyes to observe the boy.

"No!" Spencer yelped almost as if he'd been hit.

Morgan's eyes glinted with confusion as Spencer's body language gave off worrying signs. "Spencer, I think we need to tell your mom-" Morgan explained slowly and reached a hand forward to comfort the boy. Spencer's hand shot away from the older man and his body retracted before his mind told him to stand and leave.

Spencer was already pushing open the cafe door and walking into the busy Saturday morning streets before Morgan had processed what was happening and stood to follow him. "Spencer!" Morgan called as he pushed past people to reach the teenager. "Spencer!" Morgan repeated, a little quieter this time, as he was only a few paces from him.

He quickly grabbed the boy's arm once he was in touching distance to which Spencer let out a loud yelp that earned them annoyed and disgruntled looks from passersby. "Come on, Spencer. We need to talk about this" He said and attempted to guide the boy back to the cafe.

Spencer jolted forward but refused to move any further so Morgan turned back to him. To say Spencer had Daddy issues was an understatement, Morgan knew that. But when Spencer looked up at him with tear filled eyes he realised just how bad things might be. Spencer didn't look angry, he looked scared. He didn't want to go with Morgan but he knew better than to say that, he could only muster up enough strength to put all his emotions into his eyes. Morgan knew if he wasn't trained to notice these things he wouldn't have thought twice at the look he had been given.

But that training told Morgan that Spencer didn't idolise his father; he feared him. Desiree didn't mention his name not because she was protecting herself; she was protecting her son.

**Chapter six! I thought i'd give you a little look into Spencer's past and, even though i didn't mention specifics about his dad, i hoped you liked it. In the next few chapters i'm definitely gonna get the team and Anna more involved in the story but i thought i had to write something for Spencer seeing as what happened in the last chapter. Please remember to review if you've got time, it means the world to me when i get feedback. Hope you liked the chapter! :) **


	7. confrontation and conflict

"Hey Spence!" Paige called down the busy school corridor. Spencer quickly grabbed the books he needed, closed his locker and began a brisk walk away from the voice. Paige gave a confused look then chased after him until they were walking side by side. "I didn't see you at the skate park" She stated as they turned off of the busy corridor into an almost completely empty one.

"I had some stuff to do" He mumbled back, his eyes fixed onto the constantly moving floor tiles.

"Oh. Well, how about we hang out after school this week?" She asked with a warm smile.

"I'm busy" He said simply and increased his walking speed.

"All week?" Paige asked doubtfully.

"Yep" He answered, he really didn't want to be seen talking to her after what had happened only a few days prior.

"Doing what? Because if it's studying maybe we could do it together or-" Paige began but Spencer cut her off.

"Boxing"

"Really?" She asked with a little laugh. "You don't exactly look like the boxing type" She said with a giggle.

"Yeah, well, sometimes circumstances make you do stuff you'd rather not" Spencer mumbled and readjusted the heavy books he was carrying.

"What kind of circumstances?" Paige asked as her interest in the topic dramatically increased.

"Your boyfriend" Spencer suddenly blurted out and turned to Paige with an angry look in his eyes.

"Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend" The girl spluttered but Spencer turned away from her and began walking up the corridor again. "Spence-" She choked out and grabbed for his hand which was quickly ripped away from her.

"If he's not your boyfriend then why the hell is he so protective over you? And why'd he follow me home? And beat me up? Last time i checked you don't do that just because the new kid kissed a girl" Spencer asked honestly with the look of anger replaced by hurt; he'd trusted Paige and she'd done nothing but prove he was wrong about her.

"I don't know what you're talking about-" Paige began but Spencer cut her off again.

"Nate!" Spencer practically screamed at her. "He saw me kiss you and apparently that's a good enough reason to beat the crap out of me with all of his stupid friends"

"Nate's not my boyfriend" Paige reaffirmed with a touch of anger building in her voice. "We dated for a couple of weeks in middle school but that was _years_ ago. Whatever you did to piss him off is your fault. Not mine" She growled then began a fast walk away down the corridor.

"Paige i-" Spence began but stopped himself from saying anything more. He'd definitely screwed up.

He sighed and turned a corner that led to his class. If Nate was still protective over Paige, even after years of separation, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to chase after her. Not here, anyway.

xxxxxxxxxx

The sound of the end of school bell was a welcome relief to Spencer who hadn't been able to concentrate all day. He slipped the final books into his bag, slung it onto his shoulder and strolled out onto the sunny sidewalk. He didn't know, at first, why he had suddenly stopped but when he looked round he realised this was the spot Paige and he had stopped only a few days before.

She could live miles from here, Spencer told himself. It wasn't logical to think she'd live up that road but maybe he could see her walking up and talk to he again? His eyes glanced back just to make sure that Nate and his friends weren't following him then began a quick walk towards the road.

After ten minutes of walking without any sign of her he realised that it was a dumb idea, when it had been twenty minutes he had practically given. As a last attempt he approached a boy that looked as though he was still in middle school. "Hey, do any girls called Paige live round here?" He asked with an edge of nerve in his voice.

The boy snorted a laugh then grinned up Spencer. He wiped the oil off of his hands, from attempting to change the wheels on his skateboard, and stood so he was almost on the same eye level as the older boy. "You could say that"

"Come on, kid. Does she or doesn't she?" Spencer asked with the edge of nerve replaced by annoyance.

"She's my sister" He replied simply.

Spencer's annoyance quickly faded and his face split into a grin. "So you're the Tony Hawk she told me about?" Spencer asked with a laugh slipping through his voice.

"She talks about me?" The boy asked with a small proud smile gracing his lips.

"You could say that" Spencer said as he repeated the boy's line and winked. "Do you need some help changing the bearings on it?" He asked after a small pause and pointed to the skateboard that was in pieces.

"Sure... If it's no trouble for you" The boy added as they sat down and Spencer took the lead with fixing up the skateboard.

"It's no problem" Spencer said as the boy passed him a wrench and he began undoing the bearings. "I gotta see your sister sometime today anyway" He added with a soft, subconscious, smile.

They hadn't been working on the board for more than fifteen minutes before footsteps approached and the boys looked up to see Paige standing over them. "What are you doing here?" Paige was sure she hadn't even mentioned the street name she lived on so how the heck had this guy found her? He's probably got a dad in the FBI who searched her name, Paige thought to herself.

"Oh, I um..." Spencer's mind went blank as he tried and failed to formulate an excuse.

"He's helping me with my skateboard" The boy answered for Spencer quickly who flashed him a thankful smile. Spencer quickly stood and looked from Paige, to the floor, then with more confidence back to Paige.

"I was-" They began in unison and let out a small nervous laugh.

"You first" Paige said with a small shy smile playing on her lips from the earlier laughter.

"I, um... I wanted to apologise for earlier with Nate and everything-" Spencer began but Paige cut him off.

"Forget about it" She said softly. "I overreacted" Paige added and brushed her fingers against Spencer's hand.

"Kiss her already!" Paige's brother cheered with a big grin on his face as he teased his sister.

"Shut up, Jamie" Paige said as she ruffed up her little brother's hair then led Spencer toward her front door. Jamie quickly jumped up to follow and the voice of their mother was audible even before the door had been opened.

"Who's she talking to?" Spencer whispered as he was led into the kitchen.

"Some guy she works with" Paige explained as she jumped onto a counter and let her legs swing casually over the edge. "David something... David Rory, i think" She added as the phone call her mother was having came to an abrupt end.

"I thought it was David Riley" Jamie said with a small shrug as his mom's footsteps could be heard approaching. "Mom! What's the name of the guy you work with?" He called out into the corridor before his mom entered the kitchen with her shoulder length dirty blonde hair pulled back into a loose bun.

"Don't sit on the counter, Paige" The woman said as she opened the fridge and reached for a bottle of vitamin water.

"Mom" Jamie repeated.

The woman continued to ignore her son and watched Spencer for a moment before turning to Paige. "Who's this?" She asked curiously.

"I'm Spencer" Spencer said as confidently as he could and offered his hand to shake. The woman took his hand and gave it a firm shake then smiled smugly.

"I'm Erin" She said as she watched Spencer for a few more moments.

"Mom" Jamie repeated again with irritability clear in his voice.

"What James?" Erin turned to her son with an edge of annoyance apparent in her body language.

"What's the name of the guy you work with?" Jamie repeated with a plain tone of voice.

Erin thought for a moment to which one of her male co-workers her son could be talking about then settled on the obvious answer. "David Rossi"

**I know i said i was gonna do some more with Anna and the team but i couldn't resist doing this twist. I mean, you weren't expecting that at the start of the chapter, were you? Anyway, the next chapter will absolutely contain more moments with the team and Anna now that some of the issues are resolved with Spencer (i can't fix all of them in one chapter, can i?) so there's that to look forward to. Also, please remember to review if you've got time and maybe even look into some other stuff i've written? Maybe you'll find something you like. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	8. some time with the team

"Uncle Spencer!" Anna shrieked as she ran down the stairs and jumped into her uncle's arms. Reid grinned widely as he swung her round and carried her towards the living room. He and the team had been on a case for the last two weeks and had all decided that they'd pop in to see Desiree and the kids as soon as they could.

Garcia and JJ were first through the door, after Reid, followed by Morgan and Emily. Reid took a seat on the armchair, his young niece climbing onto his lap immediately, while the female profilers fell onto the newest sofa that had been delivered while they were on the case. Morgan sat down next to Desiree on the older sofa and grinned at her, flicking his eyes from her, to the floor then back to her. Desiree blushed slightly and cleared her throat. "How was the case?"

"Interesting" Reid said immediately and took on the look that told the team he was about to launch into another fact filled ramble.

"Gross, Reid. You mean gross" Garcia corrected him with a stern look that quickly faded to reveal her sunny smile.

"The murders themselves were of the gruesome sort but the complexity of the UnSub was more than intriguing. In fact-" Reid began but Emily cut him off.

"It wasn't very PG either way" Emily simply said which killed the topic that Anna shouldn't be listening to.

"Oh, did i tell you Anna started karate on Wednesday?" Desiree suddenly remembered and Anna looked around proudly.

"I thought she was doing ballet?" JJ asked.

"She wanted to do karate too" Desiree replied with a small shrug.

"You wanna be careful with the karate" Emily warned with a serious look that broke into a smile. "You don't want her beating up Morgan" She added with a laugh slipping though her voice. The group burst into laughter and Anna put her fists up to Morgan which made them laugh even more.

"I think she's ready to give him a run for his money already" Reid agreed as Anna bounced round on his lap.

Spencer could hear laughter from the kitchen where he was standing with a bottle of water pressed to his mouth. As he pulled the bottle away and wiped some water off his bottom lip he was sure he could hear his uncle. He took a few cautious steps out of the kitchen and towards the living room and peaked inside. He could see the familiar bright colours of Garcia's wardrobe and hear Morgan's deep laugh so took a step inside the room.

"Oh hey, Spence" JJ was first to notice him then everyone's attention turned to the teenager.

"Hey" He greeted them with a big grin before collapsing onto, the only free seat left in the room, an armchair. "How was Arizona?"

"Hot" Emily answered with an agreeing nod from JJ and Reid.

"It wasn't _that_ hot" Morgan said with a little laugh as he thought back to the other team members spending almost the entire time in sunglasses.

"Are you kidding? I got a tan while using sunscreen, if that's not hot i don't know what is" JJ said while stretching out her arm to reveal a tanned arm.

"I wish it was hot in Virginia" Garcia moaned, she'd been stuck in her lair for the best part of two weeks and had spent the entire time praying for some sunshine.

There was a small pause and Morgan turned his attention back to Spencer who was staring down at his phone with a subconscious smile playing on his lips. "Who's that" He asked with a little smile of his own as he nodded to the phone.

"Just a friend" Spencer asked quickly as he looked up to see the group now looking at him.

"It's his girlfriend, Paige" Anna said with a big grin as Spencer shot her a look.

"She's just a friend" Spencer said lamely.

"_Girlfriend_" Anna corrected him with a big grin.

"Shut up" He hissed at her as his cheeks took on a rosy red flush.

"Spencer's got a girlfriend, Spencer's got a girlfriend" Anna sung loudly while dancing round the room.

"Come on, missy. Leave your brother alone" Desiree said as she pulled Anna onto her lap. Spencer's phone buzzed again so he quickly picked it up and read the new message.

"Is it alright if i hang out with some friends at the skate park?" Spencer quickly asked as he stood to leave.

"Which friends?" Desiree asked and subconsciously glanced to Morgan.

"Danny, Paige, her brother and some guys from school" Spencer reassured her.

"If you're going to the skate park you might want your skateboard" Reid said with a small smirk as the group stood and walked outside to the large SUV.

"Garcia searched up skate shops in Arizona and found one right by the airport" JJ explained as Morgan rummaged through the boot of the car.

"And when we went to take a look we found this" Morgan added as he stood up and passed the board to the teenager.

Spencer's face lit up as he turned it this way and that, obviously impressed by the quality of the skateboard. He quickly placed it on the floor and glided it around the car. "This is totally awesome" He grinned widely.

Anna bounced around her mom's feet with the hope that they hadn't forgotten her until Reid motioned her to come closer. "And for Anna" Reid said softly as Morgan turned back to the boot and pulled out a white and pink bike.

"So you can keep up with your brother" Garcia added with a grin as Anna hopped onto the bike and placed her feet on the pedals.

"Can i go to the skate park with you?" Anna blurted out and looked up at Spencer with her big blue eyes.

"When you learn to ride" Spencer assured her softly and rested an arm on her shoulder. "I gotta go but Spencer and Morgan are gonna teach you how to ride it then you can come with me, ok?" He added with a little smile. Anna slowly nodded so Spencer turned his board in the direction of the road and pushed off.

Desiree and the female profilers began a slow walk inside with Garcia leading the conversation on a brand of herbal tea she'd brought over for them all to try while Morgan and Reid led the blonde haired little girl toward a stretch of smooth sidewalk for her to practise riding on.

**I finally got round to doing some writing with Anna and the team in! I've got major writer's block for this story so updates might be a little slow but i won't forget about it, i promise! Hope you liked the chapter :)**


	9. Spencer's home

"Mom, please" Paige begged while following her mom to the car. "I can walk there; it's just down the road"

"It's not about how far it is, Paige. I want to meet Spencer's mom" Erin quickly responded while sliding into the driving seat. "James, if you want a lift to the skate park you better get down here now!" She called then slammed her car door closed. Moments later Jamie raced down the steps, skateboard in hand, and jogged toward the car.

"I call front seat!" He called before seeing his sister already there. "Aw come on! You rode up front last time!"

"Get in or get lost" Paige snipped back. Jamie began to protest again but when even his mom wasn't siding with him he reluctantly slide in behind Paige. "I'm riding shotgun next time" Jamie mumbled under his breath.

"God, it's like babysitting three year olds with you two! I've seen psychopathic serial killers behave better than you!" Erin said while turning out into the street and starting her drive. Paige rolled her eyes as her mom launched into another lecture and Jamie picked at the peeling plastic of his skateboard until the car finally jerked to a halt. "James, stay in the car while I talk to Spencer's mom. I'll drop you off at the park after" She ordered then both mom and daughter hopped out of the car, the younger one holding her skateboard in one arm.

Paige took the lead, though her reluctance was obvious, and knocked on the front door. After a few moments both women could hear someone walking quickly to the door and bumping into it slightly before it opened to Spencer who was sporting a lopsided smile similar to his uncle's.

"Hey" Spencer said softly before noting Paige's mom and straightening up slightly. "Do you wanna come in?" He asked while opening the door a little more to reveal his socks; one grey with orange dots and the other black with blue and purple dinosaurs.

Erin didn't hesitate to take a step inside the house and walk a few steps into the hallway, her eyes scanning the walls and listening carefully to the sounds around her. Paige rolled her eyes again, which made Spencer struggle to keep in a giggle, before she stepped inside and he closed the door.

"Come on, show me those karate girl moves!" Morgan called from the living room.

"Get him Anna!" Garcia joined in.

"One to the chest! To the chest!" Emily added in as Anna threw her hardest punches onto Morgan's muscular physique. There was a faint noise of drinks being stirred coming from what Erin presumed was the kitchen as well as the sound of women talking.

"I was wondering if I could talk to your mom, Spencer. Seeing as you only moved here a little while ago I thought I might be able to help her out with getting to know Quantico" Erin explained after turning to face Spencer and Paige in the hallway. Paige leant her skateboard against the wall next to Spencer's then looked to him.

"Oh, sure. She's in the kitchen with her friend JJ" Spencer answered and pointed in the direction of the room. Erin smiled and nodded then took herself into the kitchen. Paige made a face and Spencer grinned widely before leading her into the living room where some of the other team members and Anna were.

JJ half choked on her coffee when she saw Erin glide into the kitchen. "Strauss?" She asked after swallowing her mouthful of coffee. Desiree looked from one blonde to the other with a bewildered look, one of the many thoughts that passed through her mind was 'why is there a stranger in my kitchen and why does JJ know her?'.

Erin smiled with a mix of satisfaction and greeting and offered a hand to Desiree. "Hi, I'm Erin. I work with JJ and the other profilers" She said calmly.

"Strauss what're you doing here?" JJ asked with just as much as bewilderment as Desiree who cautiously took Erin's hand and shook it.

"Spencer is friends with my daughter Paige. I was dropping Paige off and I thought I'd pop in to introduce myself" Erin explained with the same air of calm as before.

"Right" Desiree said, dragging out the word, as she took the information in. "Do you, uh, want some coffee or something?" She suddenly asked and went into host mode.

"No, no. I've got my son waiting in the car so I better be off but it was nice to meet you" She said before turning and making her way out of the kitchen. She didn't bother saying goodbye to Paige and quickly made her exit through the front door.

"What was that about?" Desiree asked and widened her eyes slightly.

"I've got no idea but let's hope she doesn't 'pop in' again if it's gonna be that weird" JJ said with a small giggle as the women took their coffee cups and brought them into the living room.

"You must be Paige" Desiree said with a smile as she sat down in her favourite seat and glanced up at the teenager sitting next to her son. Paige nodded and smiled softly back at her then glanced over to Spencer for a confidence boost, though she didn't realise she had done so for that reason.

"Come on, Anna! You hit like a girl!" Morgan called mockingly at the tired little blonde who was feebly pounding at his chest.

"She _is_ a girl!" Garcia said and playfully punched the man's shoulder. Moments later Anna laid her last punch on Morgan's chest before walking, out of breath, to her mom and curling up on her lap. "You tired her all out, you meanie"

"She's gonna thank me for that when she has a black belt!" Morgan said defensively as he dropped himself onto the seat next to Garcia, who had Comet sleeping on her lap, and let a puff of air out. "She's not the only one tired either"

"You should try working out more often" Reid said with a grin.

"Wise guy" Morgan mumbled while tossing a cushion at the genius. The group giggled at the two bickering boys as Reid pushed the cushion off of him and tucked some hair behind his ear.

"Do you wanna go to the skate park?" Spencer whispered to Paige who was soaking in the atmosphere. Paige quickly agreed and after a few nods and smiles to say goodbye the teenagers were back outside with their skateboards. "Those guys are crazy" Spencer said with a hint of embarrassment at his crazy family.

"I think they're kinda sweet" Paige said softly then dropped her skateboard to the floor and hopped onto it.

"But they're a little over the top, right?" Spencer said with a grin while jumping on his own board and skating after her.

"Yeah, but who says that's a bad thing? My house is more like a morgue than a home"

"Well, you can come round mine whenever you like. There're so many people going in and out of there when the guys aren't on a case the door is practically revolving!"

"It can't be _that _bad" Paige giggled as they neared the skate park.

"Oh really? Tonight we're all having dinner together and JJ is bringing her husband and kid round plus Aaron is bringing his son… even David is coming! Oh, and tomorrow mom's friend Jenna is coming round for coffee and Anna's friend Sophie is sleeping over! Not to mention that the guys are practically always around if they aren't on a case" As the park came into sight both teenagers got off their boards and carried them the rest of the way.

"Ok, that _is_ pretty bad…" Paige said with a laugh before pausing to think. "How about whenever you get tired of all the people you hang out at my place and whenever I feel like spending time with someone who doesn't act like a corpse I'll drop round yours?"

"Sounds good to me" Spencer said with a half smile and offered his hand to shake on the deal.

"Oi lovebirds! Quit making out for a minute so we can skate" Jamie called from the other end of the park. Spencer swung his head round and grinned widely before he and Paige skated their way over to their friends, ready to soak up the hot summer sun.

**so this is it, guys. i've been trying to round of this story for as few weeks now but i didn't just want to give up and leave it half written so i've finished it in a similar way to reid's big sister. i hope you liked the chapter and the story as a whole, please check out some of my other stories if you like! :)  
**


End file.
